Why Did We Wait So Long to do That?
by fezzesXareXcool
Summary: Jonathan Groff and Russell Tovey are incredibly cute and I haven't been able to find any stories. So here's one.


Jonathan was sitting in his dressing room after the end of a long day of filming. Usually during this time he was winding down and relaxing, ready to go back to his apartment, take a nice, long bubble bath, and then go to bed. But right now his mind was reeling. He and Russell had just filmed a kissing scene. They had to do several takes but the first kiss…it was unreal. It sounds cheesy but Jonathan saw fireworks. The kiss was brief and they had to redo that take because Jonathan was supposed to push Russell away and he didn't. But Russell didn't pull away either. Once they finally did pull away they gazed at each other for a few seconds. It was weird and Jonathan was sure that he damaged his friendship with Russell.

Just as he was starting to get changed out of his tux there was a knock at his trailer door. He opened the door to find a smiling, dreamy Russell Tovey on the other side. Jonathan stepped aside and Russell walked in. Jon sighed and turned to his, hopefully still, friend. "Russell, look, about earlier, I don't know wha…"

Jon was cut off by Russell grabbing him and kissing him hard and deep. Jon gasped in surprise and froze for a moment. What was happening? Was this even real? After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Russell's neck and began to kiss the other man back. When Russell finally pulled his lips away, Jon's head was swimming. That was, by far, the most amazing kiss he'd ever had. Jon wasn't sure what to say or do. He just stood there staring at Russell.

"How far is your apartment?" Russell asked, his voice deep and full of lust. He sounded even hotter with that accent. Jonathan licked his lips and his eyelids fluttered. "Umm, like 10 minutes from here." Russell smirked and started kiss along Jon's neck, from his throat to just under ear before gently tugging on Jon's earlobe with his teeth. "We should go there, don't you think?" Jonathan nodded and grabbed his keys before hurrying out of the trailer with Russell hot on his heels. They both hopped in Jon's car and headed towards his apartment. Russell was not making it easy for Jon. He was kissing Jon's neck and running his hands over his thigh the entire drive, which seemed like it took hours.

When he finally pulled into his spot, Jonathan quickly undid his seatbelt and climbed into Russell's lap, kissing him desperately. Russell moaned softly against Jon's lips as their groins rubbed against each other. "Please, take me up to your apartment, Jonathan." Jon laughed softly and opened the passenger side door and spilled out. Since he lived on one of the top floors of the apartment building, Jon luckily had a private elevator. He dragged Russell inside the lift once it arrived and wasted no time in pushing the older man against the wall and returning to their passionate kiss. When the lift got to his floor, Jon pulled Russell into his apartment and straight to his bedroom. As Jonathan shut the door and started to undress, he looked over at his friend turned lover. "Why all of the sudden are you interested in me? Is it because of that one kiss?"

Russell, who was already shirtless, turned to Jon and smiled. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I met you. And that was based strictly on the fact that I think you're fucking hot. But then as I got to know you, it grew and became something more. I really care about you, Jonathan. And when we kissed, it was the sign I needed to know that you feel the same way." Jonathan smiled and walked over to Russell. "You're so cute with your little accent." Jon laughed and kissed Russell deeply once more. He ran his hands over the Brit's smooth chest and toned abs before making his way down to his belt. Jon slipped his tongue into Russell's mouth as he undid his belt, button, and zipper. Russell pulled back for a moment and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. Jon bit his lip as he looked over Russell's body. He was toned, fit, smooth, and had bigger than expected cock.

Jonathan quickly pulled off his own clothes and stepped closer to Russell. The older man couldn't help but to reach out and run his fingers lightly over Jon's skin. He licked his lips as he moved his hand down Jonathan's lower back and over his perky ass. Jonathan shivered a bit and stepped away from Russell before climbing onto his king sized bed. He beckoned Russell over with his finger and spread his legs ever so slightly. Russell smirked and climbed on top of Jon. Russell started grinding his hips against Jon's, causing him to arch his back and moan and spread his legs wider. "Russell, god I want you to fuck me."

Russell groaned and kissed Jon softly. "Do you have any condoms?" Jon nodded and pointed to the bedside drawer. Russell reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom and bottle of lube. He tore the condom package open with his teeth, pulling a groan from Jon. "That is so fucking hot. I love it when a guy does that." Russell grinned and took the condom, rolling it over his rock hard member. He was about to pour some lube in his hand before Jon grabbed he bottle. He put some lube over 2 of his fingers before reaching down to prep himself. Russell sat back and took in the sight, his jaw slightly slack. "That has to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen." Jonathan grinned and moaned as his finger gently brushed over his spot. He pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube his hand and gently stroked it over Russell's cock.

At this point, Russell felt like he was about to explode. He lined his cock up with Jonathan's hole and looked into Jon's eyes. "Ready?" Jonathan nodded quickly and wrapped a leg around Russell's waist. "So ready." Russell slowly pushed into Jonathan's entrance, a look of pure bliss on his face as he penetrated the incredibly tight space. Once he was completely inside the younger man, Russell opened his eyes to see that Jon's face was twisted in pain. "Oh god, I've hurt you. Jon I'm so sorry." Russell started to pull out when Jon wrapped both legs around Russell's waist. "No, don't. I'm fine. It's just been a while…and to be honest your cock is huge." He said with a small laugh. Russell blushed and laughed as well. "Tell me when you're ready." Russell placed soft kisses along Jonathan's neck. collarbone, and jaw line for a few moments. He pretended it was to help Jon relax but really it was distract him so he wouldn't pound mercilessly into Jonathan's tightness before he was ready and hurt him.

Jonathan wiggled his hips to get more adjusted which caused Russell's cock to gently press against his spot. Jon gasped and arched his back as his hands went down to grab Russell's ass. "Oh god, I'm ready, Russell. Please move." Russell slowly pulled out of Jonathan about halfway before pushing back in. Both men were absolute heaven. Jonathan was so tight that if Russell didn't know any better he'd think the younger man was a virgin. And Russell's cock felt so amazing that Jonathan was sure this was a close to an out of body experience he'd ever get. After a few moments of slowly rocking his hips, Russell lifted one of Jonathan's legs over his shoulder and snapped his hips forward unexpectedly. Jon dug his nails into Russell's ass cheeks and cried out. "Fuck! Russell, right there…oh fuck." Russell grabbed the headboard of Jon's bed and let loose, pounding into Jonathan's tight ass over and over again, somehow hitting his spot with each thrust.

Jonathan was so far gone that he wasn't even making any sounds. Nothing more than squeaks anyway. Jon was certain that he'd never been fucked this good before. He someone managed to choke out that he was close. Russell was close too. His stomach muscles were starting to get unbearably tight. Jonathan came violently, arching his back almost impossibly high and clenching so hard around Russell's cock Russell thought it would break off. Jonathan blew his load all over his stomach and immediately collapsed against the bed, completely and totally spent. Somehow Russell didn't cum when Jon clenched around him. He continued to fuck Jon's ass, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, he heard Jon speak underneath him. "Cum on me." Russell stopped thrusting immediately. "What?" He asked, panting. Jon sat up on his elbows. "You heard me. I want you to cum on me." Just when Russell thought he couldn't get anymore turned on. He pulled out of Jon and quickly discarded the condom. Jon turned onto his hands and knees and pushed his ass out. Russell kneeled and began to jerk himself off at an almost violent pace. Within seconds he came, his cum shooting over Jon's ass in long, white spurts. His body shook as he orgasm coursed through him.

Russell collapsed on his back next to Jon and panted heavily. "Holy shit. Why did we wait so long to do that?" He asked and Jonathan laughed "Mm, I dunno." Russell tried to pull Jon down to lay next to him but Jon protested. "No! I've covered in cum. I need to take a shower." "Mind if I join you?" Jon smirked and shrugged. "If you really want to, Brit." Jon stood and winced a bit. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Russell asked, sounding concerned. Jon laughed "No, it's a good hurt. I have never, ever been fucked like that before. It was just what I needed." Russell stood and followed Jon into the bathroom. "Well I hope you don't mind because when I get really hot, that's pretty much how I operate." Jon laughed and got into the shower, pulling Russell in with him and kissing him deeply. "Mmm, I think I can get used to that."


End file.
